


Siren Song

by Ultra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artists, Drabble, Drabble Exchange Treat, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Painting, Paranormal, Romance, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: With deft strokes of brush on canvas, he creates more than a pretty face.





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).



> wingblade - one of your prompts just spoke to me and wouldn't leave me alone.

With deft strokes of brush on canvas, he creates more than a pretty face, slender curves, silver scales.

She is beauty, but also strength, compassion, and desire.

A finishing touch, she is complete. A string of whispered words, she is real.

Arms reach from the surface to embrace him. Soft lips whisper words unknown to his ears.

It matters not. Her actions make her meaning clear, fingers pulling at his shirt, shy smile becoming bold.

With shaking hands but confident stride he reaches for her, commits to plunging into a whole new life, where happiness may at last be found.


End file.
